


Experimentals

by FireLordIroh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Eventual Trans Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Other, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLordIroh/pseuds/FireLordIroh
Summary: Basically, 5 people Kor, Sienna, Oscar, Cyn, and Tai get captured. Kind of. This is probably going nowhere. I rant through this book. Hope you like it.
Relationships: OC/OC
Kudos: 1





	Experimentals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

**KOR**

A person in a suit walks up to Kor and asks their name. They reply, as always, with “My name is Kor-Ihja Ellis. You are?” 

The suit responds with, “All you need to know for now is I need you Kor-Ihja Ellis, need to come with me. I work for a place that has been watching you. We know you are the perfect fit for our experimental department. You will probably know some of the other people we have recruited, as we have been scouting your school for results.”

_Later_

“Kor-Ihja Ellis, please, come forward. It’s your turn.” A man who looked similar to the person Kor interacted with earlier. 

Were they all clones? The suit before did say it was an _experimental_ experiment, Kor thought. “Yes, sir.” Kor responded with an affirmative response, they didn’t know what would happen if they rejected the ‘interview’. 

“Kor-Ihja, I am Dr. Losauenci, I would like to ask you a few questions that weren’t answered in our observations.” Kor nods in understanding. At least these people are being careful, and thorough. “The first thing I would like to ask is how in shape are you? The scale of 1 to 10”

“9”

“What is your middle name?”

“Zhou”

“Do you like carrots? On a scale of 1 to 10”

“5”

“Are we done?”

“No”

“What color do you see the sky?”

“Lilac”

“What is your favorite color”

“Crimson”

“Alright, I think we’re done. I’ll call you back if I think of anything else.” The young Ellis nodded for, what felt like the hundredth time that hour.

_The Previous Day 11:08 A.M._

I think Kor remembered this day the best out of all of them. The day they first met Oscar Bayaz. Oscar was a closed up kid. He seemed very introverted at first glance. Oscar was just a bit scared. 

Kor outstretched their hand, all they said was, “It’ll all be okay.” Oscar breathed a shaky breath, almost as hesitant as Oscar himself. “C’mon. I know a good place we can go get some food,” 

Oscared grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it declaring the start of a friendship.

_Present Day_

Kor saw a familiar face, the boy that they met yesterday, still as inverted as the day before, he was really trying though. Maybe that Doctor said something to him. Kor decided to be nice and try to go sit by the quiet fellow. 

“Hey, Oscar. Have you seen Dr. Losauenci, yet?”

“No.” He responded. One thing that Kor observed about Oscar from the day before was he liked to respond with gestures or short sentences. 

“Did a person in a suit come up to you and ask for your name?” Kor asked, curious about what they were both here. _Are we part of an experiment?_ Kor wondered as they looked around.

“I…” Oscar started but exhaled, then shook his head. 

“What?” Kor wondered if something they did yesterday triggered a tug in the system to choose them. Maybe we are just both there? The suited person that found Kor yesterday told Kor that they were, “Scouting my school.” _I didn’t think Oscar even went to my school._ Kor only first saw Oscar yesterday. Kor didn’t really know what Oscar did in his free time. All they knew was Kor knew Oscar, and Oscar knows Kor.

* * *

**SIENNA**

Sienna. Sienna Alexander. She was the most promising of our experiment -- she even showed interest. The day Oscar accidentally spilled a tray on her. Oscar silently whispered, “Sorry…” As many as forty times before Sienna stood up and said one word, “Tribinican.” 

Oscar stopped cleaning immediately and quietly repeated the word, “Tribinican.” You see Sienna and Oscar had the same way of thinking. Dr. Losauenci had seen them both every day. They had been the most promising. The only problems were when Oscar wouldn’t talk, and when Sienna was too much of a free spirit and overshared without even touching on a true answer. 

Sienna knew about the ‘other guy’ who showed intelligence beyond comprehension. All of them in the experiment did. They all showed high rates of intelligence, but Oscar was different. Oscar thought in a way that is too complex for any one of significance, or insignificance. 

“Sienna Alexander.”

“Oscar Bayaz.” He shyly responded, but nonetheless, he continued. “I have heard highly of you. I wish to speak to you about what is happening here. I have collected bits and pieces, but I need your respective points of view. Can you tell me what you think of all this?”

“Yes. From what I can gather they are looking for five individuals. Out of these five, it seems they are looking for a few different characteristics. Intelligence, endurance, and they are looking for two other characteristics that I haven’t found yet. Besides, they are interviewing us separately meaning they don't want us to do a group study until they know the five.” She shared her progress because she wanted answers. The only analysis she had was that once a day, or a week, one of the people will be interviewed by Dr. Losauenci.

“Thank you.” Oscar paused and thought for a moment, _how much do I trust Sienna? Kor told me she was smart but is this option safe?_ Oscar knew better than to question Kor. They knew what they were doing, they were hiding their intelligence just so they wouldn’t be in this ‘selective group’ Kor told Oscar earlier that day, _“I know I’ll still be selected, I just want to play it smart. They won’t have me backed in a corner of sensitive information.”_ Oscar decided to tell Sienna. “Sienna, be careful with how much information you tell them. If you get selected, you don’t want to be blackmailed to stay.”

Sienna was wondering how this boy knew everything. Only one person she ever knew thought that far ahead. Oscar seemed more methodical than thinking about future situations. Yes, sure, he knew his stuff, but he wasn’t the type. Sienna had to bite her tongue just to not ask exactly what she wanted _Is Kor-Ihja here?_ Instead, she just went with the simple, “Thanks, Oscar.” Sienna decided from the on out she would keep her eye out specifically for her long lost… Kor.

***Flashback***

“Hey Kor, How’d your day go?” Kor didn’t respond instead, they gave me a slow hug.

“Umphanumap” Kor gibbered into my shirt.

“Kor,” Sienna lifted her chin, “you know, I’m here to listen, not to tell you what went wrong. I promise.” Sienna knew that whatever happened to Kor, she would support them. 

***Flashback Over***

No matter what happened that day Sienna promised she would listen and not tell her what went wrong. It didn’t matter to Sienna anymore. The only thing that was holding her back from apologizing the next day was her father.

***Flashback***

“Sienna Ona Alexander!” Her dad called for her, for the fifth time that day. 

“What?” Sienna lightly responded back.

“Sienna!” Sienna thought _maybe Dad is in trouble._ She ran down to make sure he was okay while running down she broke one of Dad’s pots he made last year. She made a mistake, an unfortunate calculation. She was broken. Her Dad saw it as a failure, with the recent break-up he went through he wasn’t ready to accept failure. 

Sienna’s Dad hit her three times before she could escape, she ran away, that’s when she encountered a tall male walking up to her, thinking she might be hit again the person in the suit just sad, “Sienna Alexander, come with us, you’ll be safe.” The tall man quickly flashed a badge, “You’re smart enough to know that this is government badge. Unfortunately, you don’t have the clearance to know which one, just yet.”

***Flashback Over***

Sienna so badly she wished she was there with Kor that day. She wondered if the man in the suit brought Kor in too. The two questions she needed answers to were, at the time, right in front of her and she didn’t even see it. The questions were _What government department am I in? And where is Kor-Ihja Ellis?_

* * *

**CYN**

Cyn. Cyn was wise, not so much on the smart side. Cyn knew how to make things of all kinds of nature. Cyn didn’t like modern technology very much, so she didn’t have to get the mandatory chip. When Cyn first Saw The Doctor she knew there were going to be counter questions. She’s been through it before. This time Cyn knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be free like how she lived before.

Cyn thrived on the nomadic lifestyle. She moved every week. She knew the world like she did 2+2 --She doesn’t know the back of her hand very well--. She knew how to find the local market, she knew her way around a back alley street, she knew how to find an easy, high paying, one-time gig in every town she encountered. 

Cyn is educated at the highest-rank, and she’s only 15. Cyn had some special talents, she could see why she was here. She could tell you the smallest thing that no one knew about anyone’s features. One of her favorites is telling people that they have microscopic spiders on their faces. It gets them every time. 

At this point, she knew approximately 1 person here. Other than the doctor, of course. A small boy with the name of Tai Vang. Tai had it all down. The doctor made a comment about how they were “Intertwined souls.” She didn’t believe that. Tai was completely different. Tai was stable, stayed in one place, kept where he was and stayed grounded. Tai knew all the greatest systems of mind. The only thing they had in common was their joy of life, how it exists in even the smallest places. 

Cyn knew when it came down to escaping they needed one thing. A team. To secure her plans she needed 3 more people if you include Tai and herself in the plans. She had been eyeing 3 people who looked like they wanted out. Sienna Alexander, Oscar Bayaz, and Kor-Ihja Ellis. 

* * *

**OSCAR**

Oscar interacted with Sienna 4 days after he spilled his tray on her. Oscar thought that Sienna would help him understand why he’s here. He knew that they were, or are, connected. Oscar didn’t know how, or why. They were government, he had known that from the beginning. The badges are real. 

Oscar tried for those 4 days to get a pair appointment for Sienna and himself. Oscar thought about trying to invite Kor as well, but Oscar thought it would raise too much suspicion. The doctor finally agreed. Oscar was over the moon; Oscar knew that if both he and Sienna asked the doctor questions they could at least get one answer.

Sienna looked to Oscar, Oscar looked at Dr. Losauenci, Dr. Losauenci looked at Sienna. Dr. Losauenci asked, “Oscar, is there a reason you wanted all of us here?”

“Well, yes. Of course.”

Dr. Losauenci responded to Oscar, “Would you like to share?” Dr. Losauenci looked up with a seemingly knowing smirk.

Sienna joined in the conversation with a somewhat hurtful response Dr. Losauenci’s look, “Oh God, no.” Sienna looked so horrified at the idea she almost looked green, but she continued, “Dr. Losauenci, you’ve had your questions. I would like to ask you some. Just to get acquainted.”

“I knew with patients as smart as you two I would eventually get this. As a government employee, I’m an open book.” Neither Oscar nor Sienna believed Dr. Losauenci for a ding-dong second. Like government employees don’t have secrets. Had she ever met politics? 

“I understand that you like to start off with basics, but we have limited time seen as you won’t invite us back together, unless as a full group, correct?”

“I would assume so.” Dr. Losauenci stated with almost a bit of a laugh as it would be obvious. “Listen, I know you have some of the details already figured out. The facts have been given to you in small hints. From all of my observations, I know you put most of them together. How about I start with the full story, then questions. I’m on your side, you know.” Sienna knew exactly what she was doing she had seen it on the father’s face before. She’s building fake trust, building an already gone relationship, she’s controlling the conversation. Sienna let her do it too. It was never known if she regretted the choice.

Dr. Losauenci started, “In 2015 we had a group of five, none with anything in common, nothing special. Just five kids. Dino, Jack, Lonnie, Zena, and Killian. All of them quite the character. Lonnie and Killian were the first to go. This was soon followed by Jack. Zena and Dino lasted about a month longer. They had all died from the alterations. The alterations have had 3 years to improve. You five altogether have a survival rate that will exceed the last group, and increase your overall longevity.”

“Dino, his last words were; “Make sure they succeed.” He knew that you would be here. He knew there would be more. He wanted you to do what he couldn’t. Dino was like Kor, very much so. I believe you both know them.” They both nodded, she continued, “ The one thing I can’t say is what you most likely want to know, what do you stand for.” They nod again. “I got a bit sidetracked there. Dino, Jack, Lonnie, Zena, and Killian, they were random people that seemed like a good fit. This group, you guys; Oscar, Sienna,” she nodded to Oscar when she said the name, she did the same for Sienna, “Kor, Cyn, Tai. You five have been specifically chosen since birth, we’ve had our eyes on you. I know what you must be thinking, _earlier you said that this experiment started in 2015. How could you have known that you wanted us since birth?_ The experiment may have been started in 2015, but the one before us knew that you five we followed their example, and chose you when we were ready for a new group. It was all luck that there exactly five of you.”

“We never knew exactly why you were chosen, but I’ve seen all of your potentials. You are extraordinary” Oscar didn’t know what to say, Sienna was speechless.

Sienna spoke quickly, “I have to go.” She looked shaken as if she just got off of a carnival ride. 

Oscar looked about the same, he spoke those same words in a normal refrain, “I have to go.” He left looking back, sighing, then closing the door. Just as the door shut a man who one would describe as a stereotypical nerd, glasses, short black hair, a trimmed beard, wearing a fresh suit, and papers flying out behind him. It took Oscar a few moments to realize he was running right at him.

* * *

**KOR**

Kor knew they had it coming. It was just one small step away. Sienna. They saw that Sienna ran into Oscar, they knew that they would be fast friends. 

What Kor didn’t see coming was Sienna coming to her Kor thought that after what happened that Kor would go see Sienna. Kor honestly thought it was going to happen a little earlier than this. Sienna came up to Kor, didn’t speak, just grabbed their hand, and walked at a fairly quick pace to where their dorms all were. 

Kor thought they were going to go to Sienna’s dorm because of the fact that SIENNA DRAGGED THEM HERE, but the first word spoken was, “Key?” Sienna sounded different, scared even. Kor handed over the key as quickly as they found it. Sienna unlocked the door and dragged Kor inside. 

For about an hour Kor just sat there silently hugging Sienna. Sienna was whispering words like “Dino was the last” and “Lonnie was one of the first” for the first few minutes. When Sienna slightly loosened her grip on the hug, Kor knew she was ready to talk. “I went to Dr. Losauenci with Oscar, she told us so much that I didn’t want to know. There was a group prior to us. The- they- they,” Sienna took a deep breath “they died.” Kor nodded as if they understood, they didn’t, but they could feel that later. Right now was about Sienna, Kor’s time would come soon. Sienna took another breath and started again, “The group before us died from,” a shakey breath “from the alterations.” Sienna let out a short sign on the last word. 

Kor knew they could speak now, and boy did they have questions, “What alterations?” Kor knew that some of the questions couldn’t be answered simply because they have no answers. 

“Dr. Losauenci didn’t say. I could only guess what she meant.” 

“That’s all we need right now. We haven’t been here long enough to know the full plans of anything” Kor hadn’t thought too much about what they just said, but when Sienna looked up at them with those eyes they knew they had said the right ones. They really needed to talk about that.

“Sien-”

“Kor-” 

They both laughed 

Kor spoke up once again. “Sienna, we need to-”

“I know”

“I just want to say, sorry.” 

“For what?” Sienna looked the most confused she had ever been.

“For not being there.”

“I was good you weren’t” Sienna looked sadly at Kor.

“Why?” Sienna just responded by lifting her shirt slightly, revealing bruises and then looking quickly away, ashamed.

“Did he do this?” Sienna didn’t answer with words, she didn’t need to. Kor knew she was saying yes with her eyes. “Did you get help here?” Sienna nodded. Sienna lifted up her shirt slightly more to reveal bloody scratches, scabs, and old newly healed scars. Sienna looked away again, more ashamed than before. Kor just grabbed her hand making Sienna turned to look into their eyes. All Kor said were three words that Sienna hadn’t heard in a small while with as much softness to the tone, “Get some sleep.” 

Sienna yawned as if on cue. Kor went to go get some blankets. They were both sure of one thing. _They can do this again._

***Next Morning***

Sienna arose with a lately unfamiliar feeling of happiness, unfortunately, it was short-lived. The speakers beeped announcing breakfast. Kor was the first to speak, “Come on. We should eat.” So they did.

“What do you want to do with this new information from the session last night?” Kor sat down with their tray looking at Sienna. 

“I think all we can do is wait. It’ll be for the best to make a layout before we even attempt to leave here.” Sienna Sid the last part in a whisper. “We need more information. The doctor is a good way, she knows the most with the least effort. She knows every single one of us here. And she cracked.”

“She’s the easiest way out, but we can’t get to her if there’s just one of us. She said each of us is special, she won’t hurt us. I think she’s stuck.” Sienna looked up at Kor, her eyes asking her to continue. 

“She said that you would be allowed back with Oscar for a while. We could start a rotation. See if you could get a session with the other two. You said the names Tai and Cyn. Then one with me as well. Once we get them on board. They don’t quite know us yet.” Kor knew the challenge would be the first introduction, Kor signed up for Cyn, and Sienna took Tai. 

Sienna was looking through the halls for Tai. To Sienna’s surprise, she found Tai in the library. She didn’t perceive him as much of a book type, but she guessed being caged in a government facility really changes a person. 

* * *

**SIENNA**

“Hi.” Sienna started the conversation, she had always been taught to control a conversation when she can.

“Hey. Can I help you find something?”

“No. I was looking for you.” Sienna looked mysterious and suspicious. She knew this was going well, at least this far. 

“Well. Here I am.” 

“Yes. Here you are. I’m Sienna. I’m one of the five of us trapped here.”

“Hey Sienna, I’m Tai.” All Sienna had to do was ask the one question, the one question that could change the whole course of this- 

Sienna’s train of thought was abruptly rerouted as guards came out of the corners of the room. Sienna froze, the look that Sienna had seen on Tai’s face made her think that he saw the guards moving closer too. Sienna did a small nod, and before either of them could react, pitch black.

* * *

**CYN**

When Cyn first awoke she took in her surroundings. The first thing she thought was that she was back home, whatever it was that she claimed home. Then she opened her eyes, soft light coming through the glass. Wait. Glass? Cyn noticed that she was in a glass tube. There was some kind of liquid that was being quickly drained at the bottom. When she came to her full senses and tried to crack the glass, she failed. Cyn started to feel dizzy. Cyn sat down and thought _I deserve a nap every now and then._

Cyn awoke one more time this time the glass was open, she could walk out, then she heard a voice, “We need them all awake for this next part. Did you wake them?” The voice’s question received a questionable answer, “They are all waking now, ma’am.” 

This was the first time Cyn could see clearly behind herself. She noticed the other four people whom she now recognized two of. Kor, she thought the name was, it was a bit rushed seen as soon after they were ambushed, and Tai. She had seen the other two around, the place was big, but not that big. She didn’t quite know all their names.

She noticed a boy, Oscar --she thinks-- was awake. Cyn tried to communicate, but nothing came out, he did the same. Nothing. This was not so good. Cyn could hear things that came from the outside, but couldn’t project words out, then it all clicked. _It could be a test._ Cyn waved to Oscar --she still didn’t know for sure-- to symbolize breaking glass. 

After about two minutes, she got the glass to crack slightly, which was bad timing. The mysterious voices came into view. Cyn didn’t recognize either, but they would soon all become very familiar. 

The liquid came rising back up through the tubes, and all of them fell asleep once more. 

*** Sometime Later***

When they all arose, which was seemingly at the same time, the doctor came out. Not the doctor they were all used to, but a new one. “Hello, I am Dr. Chigei. If that’s too hard to remember just call me Chad. I’m here for all the facility’s medical needs, and all of you need some shots before we start the testing, but you will be unconscious for all of it. I just want you to know what’s going to be happening here. This video will explain it all.” What a lazy doctor. This is something that will change our lives, possibly forever and we have to watch it through a video?

“You are here for a reason.” The video spoke in a very ‘20th century it’s the middle of a war’ voice, “The government has chosen you. If all of you chosen have lived, I have your names. Tai Vang, Kor-Ihja Ellis, Sienna Alexander, Cyn Thomas, and Oscar Bayaz.” Everyone in the room looked shocked, even the doctor, who had probably seen the video before. “If that was anywhere near close, I’m impressed. You are here for one main reason. You are here to become a superhuman team to help the U.S. government win wars. This is the second iteration, out of two. You are not the first, but you are the last. It means the ones before you have failed. Now, this is not a pressure to take lightly. You will need to train. At this point, your bodies will be ready in 1-4 days. You must be ready to-” 

The video cut out. It just stopped as if this video wasn’t the most important thing on anybody’s list. This hurt Cyn, not only had she not been outside in a long time, she had to be stuck in these kinds of situations. 

Dr. Chad came around with what all of us had assumed to be some kind of sleep drug. He looked evilly at a formula that was sitting on his desk, and Cyn had been the only one left awake. Cyn saw one more thing than anyone else, at least in that room, did. She saw the video flicker and show up with the words “RUN YOU ARE NOT SAFE.” This made Cyn mentally agree to help Kor, and Oscar(?).

***Two Weeks Later***

The video wasn’t wrong. This was work, but Cyn enjoyed their rotating plan of sessions with Dr. Losauenci. That’s when she got a break. Dr. Losauenci always has a mug of her favorite tea, Rose Red Dragon. Not many had ever heard of it, but it was the best kind. Many have described the tea as, the flavor of love. When a boy named Sean had invited her to try some, her goal had been to make a traveling tea shop, so that everybody could enjoy the types of tea that are easy to have, good to drink, and unknown. The time Cyn had spent with Sean was the longest she ever traveled with anybody, Sean knew he was around, just like Cyn. Cyn taught him, just as he taught her. 

“Did training go well today?” Dr. Losauenci asked with a sweet tone. 

“Yes and no. I passed the first test, but not the second.” Cyn looked disappointed in herself. She wondered how she could pass the harder of the two tests.

Tai spoke slowly, he was also drinking his own tea, not Rose Red Dragon, “I could almost have passed both. I was under the bar on both.” 

Dr. Losauenci replied, “You have your other strengths. Now that you have the alterations completed, ad all of you are still here, you will start to have to train more, and more. The expectations are high.” Cyn thought back to the flickering message on the screen. She was the only one who saw it. She couldn’t tell Dr. Losauenci. They don’t even know where her allies are. Are they her allies?

Even after the session was overall Cyn could think about was the message. It was almost dinner time, which meant she would get to see the others in a more private setting that isn’t suspicious because as the new rules state “ANY MORE THAN TWO IN A ROOM, A GUARD WILL COME IN.” 

Cyn felt a bit bad that she was involved in the making of that rule. Tai, Oscar, and Cyn all thought it would be good to meet in the library, but then they accidentally made the fire start. The guard who usually gave them space came rushing in and is now their worst enemy. That made the odds of escape much worse. Cyn deducted that the odds have at least decreased by 2% since they watched the video.

Things were not looking up. 

* * *

**OSCAR**

Oscar started to notice the small things first. The small changes in their schedules, the ten minutes of lost time every week. The shorter sessions with Dr. Losauenci. The subtle nods from guard to guard. Things were piling up. Risks had been taken. Oscar was about to give up when Sienna and Tai walked in.

“We have a plan.” Sienna started with a smile on her face. 

Tai continued, “The plan is foolproof and even accounting for the rise in tension.” Tai took a moment to look over the plans to make sure he was explaining correctly, then continued, “There is one place that is never guarded at 1:09 A.M. to 2:09 A.M. that gives us a complete hour.”

Sienna whispered something to Tai and he nodded slightly, “The plan only works for tomorrow. That means we have minimal time.” 

Oscar noticed Cyn stand up, “We are in a government facility, close to where we all were before seeming how there was no time change. My best guess is we will need to pack about two to three weeks’ worth of food. Once we make it to the city, I can get us money, then we need to flee far, far away.” Cyn wasn’t part of Sienna’s and Tai’s plans, she knew that, but she had the skill necessary here. 

Kor was looking for a good time to delegate all the tasks. This was it, “Tai, Oscar, and I will each find one week of food for all five of us and sneak them into bags. Cyn and Sienna, go find survival supplies like a lighter, knives. Meet back here in 15 minutes. We only have 45 minutes until the guards will notice we’re around, and not where we are supposed to be.”

Oscar got it the last word, “Break!”

When Kor, Tai, and Oscar got into the kitchen they started looking for food that wouldn’t be noticed as missing before tomorrow. They took things such as bread, butter, fruit snacks --of course--, raisins, and chocolate chips.

They arrived back into the room the Sienna and Cyn had some supplies but had been knocked out. There was a shadowy figure in the corner, he came out of the corner with a smile. “I’m Dino. Nice to meet you.” With one hit to the shoulder, Sienna was awake. A hit to Cyn’s shoulder, she awoke, too. “I’m here for you.” He looked at all of them before his eyes landed on Oscar in fascination.

Tai was the first to speak, “Tell us what you know.” Tai seemed to relax multitudes when Dino nodded.

Dino looked at Oscar once more before he started, “You all seem intuitive, you must know 

I was in the same situation as you about 5 years ago, but what has been hidden from all of you is that there was one before us. 20 years ago, the year before I was born. Mark, Josh, Stacy, Lilie, and Julie. The theme was always five. They failed within a year. They didn’t die, as they told us, from all we heard about them they would be about ten years older than us. They would be 20, now they’re 25, and only three are left. They know what all of this means, so we made a plan. I was to stay here and watch over the newcomers. I couldn’t find any of you soon enough so you’re all already in grave danger. You’ll live as long as we run. As for the others of my group, Zena and Killian are the only others left. To stop Dar Tech we need to find Killian and Zena, then we stop Dar, then we get to find the original five to get the answers.” Dino looked sad as he mentioned his original team.

Oscar spoke, “I’m in.” Oscar didn’t have much waiting for him anyway.

Tai was next, “If we get out, we go home, I’m in.”

Cyn looked distressed, but nonetheless spoke, “I’m in.”

Sienna looked at Kor and they nodded, “I’m in if Kor is.”

Kor looked at Sienna’s face and agreed, “I’m in.”

Dino sadly looked up, “Well I guess I have to be in.” Oscar had recognized that look, he knew that Dino was a young age, only 19, or 20 and had his whole life ahead of him. Oscar knew that he would be a good partner. “But we stick to your plan. Killian always made the plan. I follow you.” 

So then, they were off.

* * *

**SIENNA**

Sienna walked slowly and quietly to the escape point. Dino had said earlier it was where he watched his team leave from all those years ago. It was a good plan.

Sienna still didn’t quite know where they were being held, but now they knew it wasn’t a government facility as they all had originally thought. Sienna was quite certain they were farther away from home too.

As long as she was with Kor. It didn't matter. 

***Flashback***

Sienna layed down on the grass and patted a patch of grass next to her signifying for Kor to lay down next to her. Kor sat down, giving Sienna a questioning look. "What do you want to accomplish sitting here on the grass?" Sienna's plan was never to get anything done, but she had planned ahead and brought food in case they decided to stay. 

Kor looked up and tried to guess what airline’s planes flying above them were. "Spirit?" Sienna tried to join in. 

"You're right. I was thinking it was something else. See that purple on the back fin. There." Kor pointed to the next one in line. "That one has a blue fin. It must be American."

"I see now." Sienna nodded her head to show her understanding. They went on with this for as long as possible, and once day turned into night they started making stories up about the stars. 

"That one makes a girl. Her name was Talia. She lived in a small town in between two fighting city-states. Talia always had wondered why she couldn’t stop the fighting or move so far away that she wouldn’t have to stay. Talia knew that one day she would live for herself. Talia got together with a small band of people looking out into the great unknown and went on their way to leave the lives they had made there.” Kor looked at Sienna with an interest in how it ended. 

“What happened to Talia?” Kor asked and Sienna sighed knowing it had to be finished.

“Talia was stopped in the middle of the street by a lone boy and asked to stay, just for one more day. Talia thought it was a simple request and stayed one more day when she awoke; she only saw flames in the town. The war had come to her. The boy once again turned to Talia and said, stay, stay one more day. This time Talia found it incredibly hard to stay and asked the boy to come with her, away, for good. The boy responded happily with, ‘This is my home, yours too, you should stay here guard your home.’ Talia had found this a punishable request, yet she stayed. Every day after the boy’s request stayed the same, “Stay here. Guide your people.” One day a few weeks later she asked the boy why every day he asked her to stay. The boy gave a simple, but heavy answer, “You are special, these people are your own.” “

Sienna took a pause to catch her breath and looked at Kor. 

“Talia thought this over for the next few days, but the boy never reminded her to stay. She thought about the boy for three days and stayed there on her own. On that fourth day she saw the boy again, he had died Talia saw the burn marks and realized the boy was the only thing keeping her from leaving the city-state. The next morning she left. She went to the temple of the Gods, she saw a girl that looked like the boy that had asked her to stay for the past few years. Talia asked the girl a simple question, “What is your name?” The girl screamed and ran away. Talia, confused, ran after her when she caught her Talia had accidentally pushed them both over a steep ledge. As she fell she thought of how the boy had asked her to stay, she should’ve left sooner. Zeus, being his temple where Talia and the girl had died, he put them in the stars. Zeus put her in the stars next to the girl she killed reminding her of her sins, and blessings.”

Sienna had finished and Kor snuggled in closer. Kor spoke, “Why did Talia want to know the girls’ name?.”

Sienna answered, “She heard of the boys’ sister that left a name of Mesicaste”

Sienna took the opportunity this moment to look down at Kor and kissed them lightly. “I enjoyed hanging out w-” Sienna was abruptly stopped by Kor kissing her.

“I _enjoyed_ today too.”

Sienna leaned in to kiss them again.

*Flashback Over*

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
